101 Ways to Get Expelled From Hogwarts
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Pretty much self-explanatory. The newest edition to my 101 Ways lists
1. 1 to 10

So this is the my new 101 Ways list, 101 Ways to Get Expelled From Hogwarts. I know there are a lot of lists like this online, but I tried to avoid using the ones that I found. I am currently taking suggestions, as I am not done creating the list (I have about 55).

* * *

>1) Burst into song in the middle of class<br>2) Burst into Thriller in the middle of class  
>3) Make sure you do the dance<br>4) Ask Snape if he will be your date to the Yule Ball  
>5) Cry when he harshly rejects you<br>6) Blow you nose into his robes  
>7) Scream "Ferret face!" in Draco Malfoy's ear at random times, preferably three to four times a day<br>8) Kick random first years  
>9) Next time Draco and Harry are fighting, scream "SEXUAL TENSION!"<br>10) When they try to kill you, add, "Just fuck already!" 


	2. 11 to 19

  
>I'm only posting 9 ways today, because the next post will have a theme, and there were eleven ways for that one...<hr>11) Ask random teachers about their sex lives  
>12) Carry a Teddy bear to every class and refuse to let go of it for any reason<br>13) Ask Harry Potter if he will put you in his will  
>14) Prepare a list of items you want including the Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, and his Firebolt<br>15) Sing inappropriate songs to the younger professors  
>16) Give the house elves butterbeer<br>17) When in a crowded hallway, spontaneously scream, "OH MY GOD! IT'S LORD VOLDEMORT!" and run in circles  
>18) Next time Snape gives you detention, seductively say, "I can't wait for our date-I mean 'detention', Sevvy- I mean 'professor'."<br>19) Serenade Snape with the Pokemon Theme Song 


	3. 20 to 30

Well, this took longer than it should have =P

* * *

>20) Host a movie night where everyone watches Sweeney Todd<br>21) Suggest Sweeney Todd for the Hogwarts school musical  
>22) Suggest Snape for the role of Judge Turpin<br>23) Suggest Bellatrix makes an appearance as Mrs. Lovett  
>24) Suggest Peter Pettigrew makes an appearance as Beadle<br>25) Tell Voldemort that this show be the Death Eater musical instead  
>26) Also imply that Draco would make a great Johanna<br>27) Ask Dumbledore to disregard your last suggestion for the school musical because you have a feeling the Death Eaters will do a better job.  
>28) Also suggest A Very Potter Musical for the school musical instead.<br>29) Cast everyone as themselves  
>30) Complain that the actors are not in character enough <div> 


	4. 31 to 50

I don't know why it's taken me four months to update this...Since I made you wait forever, I'm going to give you twenty ways to get expelled in this chapter =

* * *

><p>31) Go streaking through the halls screaming, "NAKED TIME!"<br>32) Try to get Dumbledore to join you  
>33) Ask him why he won't since he's done it before<br>34) Show him PotterPuppetPals to prove it  
>35) Bring a copy of Twilight to Defense Against the Dark Arts and tell the teacher that the vampires are mutating<br>36) Imply that you think Dumbledore's brother is Santa  
>37) Bluntly ask Dumbledore if his brother is Santa<br>38) Imply that this means that Aberforth in Santa and his goats are the reindeer  
>39) Warn Sirius to stay away from drapery<br>40) No one wants to hear me belt my off key rendition of Adele's "Rolling in the Deep". Which is why I should perform in the middle of the Great Hall while standing on my House table.  
>41) The next day, sing Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me from Rocky Horror, complete with backup dancers reenacting the scene, preferably Voldemort and Bellatrix (demyx is awesom)<br>42) Hang a gay pride scarf on the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office  
>43) Hang the Scarf of Sexual Preference on the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office<br>44) Send letters home to the parents of the Muggleborn first years that casually mention that their children are enjoying Hogwarts and are excited to begin learning Satanic rituals and the coming months  
>45) Replace Snape's pumpkin juice with Polyjuice potion that turns him into Mila Kunis<br>46) Replace Lupin's pumpkin juice with Polyjuice potion that turns him into Natalie Portman  
>47) Ask them to reenact Black Swan<br>48) Use first years as Bludgers for Quidditch practice  
>49) Ask Dumbledore when Sorty and Scarfy's wedding is and if you can be the flower girl<br>50) Bonus points if you are a boy

* * *

><p>Well, hopefully this was worth the wait (probably wasn't, so I'll just stopping before you can throw virtual tomatoes at me for being extremely lazy...)<p> 


End file.
